


The Tentacle Train Car

by orphan_account



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Atticus and One-One are conveniently dead, Extremely Underage, Just didn't feel like writing them tbh, Other, Rape, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, This fandom needs more porn, Tulip gets her body used, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tulip gets her hymen broken by a tentacle creature. That's it.





	The Tentacle Train Car

"Ugh! I'm so tired of this fucking train!" the 12 year old ginger girl shouted, stomping her foot as she stepped out of a buffet car. Her glasses slipped down her nose and she quickly pushed them back up. "I just wanna fucking leave! Cunt shit ass!" she began to rant, spitting out random curses, kicking a wall.

Atticus was dead. One-One had been destroyed. She still hadn't found her way back.

"I just... I just want to stop feeling so... So tired. And lost." she whispered. She shook her head and entered the next car.

The walls were covered in mirrors. The ceiling, the floor. Even the door out was a mirror with a handle.

"Wow. Mirror room. Cool" she rolled her eyes and started to walk.

Suddenly, a tentacle shot up through a mirror in the floor, colliding with the preteen's head. She cried out as she was sent to the floor, and could do nothing but yell as another tentacle picked her up and began to snake under her clothes. 

"N-no!" she screamed in rage. "Stop! STOP!"

She tried to struggle, but as even more tentacles emerged she found herself stuck, eyes staring directly at the mirrors now showing her a tentacle sliding under her skirt.

It moved past her panties and tore them, sending the white fabric to fall onto the floor.

She sobbed, resigned, fight starting to leave her slightly as two tentacles probed her pussy and anus. Another tore through her jumper, shirt and beginner bra, exposing her almost flat chest. She choked in humiliation.

Soon enough there were tentacles fondling her tits whilst two shot into her tight underage cunt and butt, blood slicking down from her pussy in particular as her hymen was broken.

She screamed, but knew that no one could hear.

One then slid into her mouth, silencing her, and two moved to be jerked off by her hands. 5 were occupied holding her up by her wrists, ankles and neck.

"No..." she managed to whimper. "No..."

She couldn't escape her fate. The mirrors showed her every single movement of the slick tentacles inside of her whore holes.

And then they expanded before deflating, thick creamy liquid filling her. She dimly realized this must have been their way of cumming.

And then they retreated into the floor.

She laid there and cried, every hole dripping with semen.


End file.
